Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Semi
by kuroyukidesu
Summary: Hanya berisi percakapan kecil antara Shiota Nagisa dan Kayano Kaede di tengah musim semi, di bawah pohon sakura. [Nagisa/Kaede.]


Kaede berjalan menuju kelasnya seraya bersenandung pelan. Tas plastik ditangannya pun ikut digoyangkan dengan perlahan. Tas tersebut berisi dua buah puding coklat–satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi untuk Nagisa.

Kaede membuka pintu kelas dengan perlahan. "Nagisa-kun a–eh? Dia belum datang rupanya." Kaede mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari sosok berambut biru.

Pandangan Kaede pun bergerak menuju tas plastik yang berada di genggamannya. Ia tidak sabar memberikan puding coklat spesial buatannya kepada sahabat birunya tersebut. Mungkin, karena alasan itulah ia berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Kaede hendak duduk di bangkunya, dan menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya, sebelum penglihatannya menangkap sesosok berambut biru yang dicarinya. Nagisa sedang berada di halaman gedung kelas E, sedang menatap pohon sakura di sana.

"Ah, di situ rupanya!" ucap Kaede pelan. Ia pun segera beranjak keluar kelas, hendak menghampiri Nagisa. Tak lupa, tas plastik berisi puding ikut dibawanya.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom – Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : Romance gagal, OOC, cerita gaje, dan segala warning yang lain.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Shiota Nagisa x Kayano Kaede**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya, tidak ada niatan untuk meniru ataupun menjiplak.**

 **.**

 **Percakapan Kecil saat Musim Semi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Nagisa-kun!" panggil Kaede seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Kaede. "Ah, Kayano-chan. Selamat pagi," sapa Nagisa seraya menampilkan senyum manisnya.

Kaede ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Nagisa-kun. Sedang apa di sini? Tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Kaede.

Nagisa menggeleng pelan. Kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju pada pohon sakura di hadapannya. "Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar. Aku ingin melihat pohon sakura."

Tangan mungil Nagisa terulur kedepan, menangkap beberapa kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Kaede pun juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya kedepan.

"Kau menyukai pohon sakura, Nagisa-kun?" pandangan Kaede masih tertuju ke kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Ya, aku menyukainya. Mereka terlihat indah," Nagisa tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebuah bunga sakura jatuh ke telapak tangan Nagisa. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Kaede yang berada di sebelahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Nagisa menyelipkan bunga sakura di genggamannya ke rambut gadis di sebelahnya. "Itu cocok untukmu."

Kaede baru saja menyadari perlakuan Nagisa terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba saja, rona tipis berwarna merah muncul di pipi Kaede.

"Te-terima kasih, Na-nagisa-kun," jawab Kaede malu-malu.

Nagisa pun terkekeh pelan melihat Kaede yang malu-malu tersebut.

"Kayano-chan, musim apa yang paling kau sukai?" tanya Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh?" kemudian Kaede terdiam sesaat, memikirkan perkataan Nagisa. "Sepetinya aku menyukai musim semi." Jawab Kaede.

Kaede menoleh ke arah Nagisa sebelum bertanya, "Bagaimana denganmu Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa masih menatap pohon sakura dihadapannya. Kemudian, ia menjawab, "sama sepertimu, Kayano-chan. Aku menyukai musim semi."

Kaede mengernyit. "Kenapa?" tanya Kaede. Ia bingung mengapa sahabatnya juga menyukai musim semi. Kaede berpikir bahwa akan lebih banyak orang yang menyukai lebih menyukai musim panas dibanding musim semi.

Nagisa kembali tersenyum penuh arti. Pandangannya masih terarah ke pohon sakura di hadapannya.

"Karena aku menyukai pohon sakura. Di saat musim semi, bukankah bunga sakura akan bermekaran? Lagipula, cuaca disaat musim semi juga nyaman. Aku menyukainya. Dan biasanya–" Nagisa memberi jeda sesaat pada kalimatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kaede sebelum melanjutkan, "–musim semi adalah saat dimana rasa cinta mulai tumbuh."

Kaede mengerjapkan matanya, kaget dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Nagisa.

Angin berhembus kencang secara tiba-tiba, menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Hal tersesebut menambah kesan dramatis dari kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Nagisa.

"Hatsyi..!" Kaede tiba-tiba bersin. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Kaede memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sial. Ia lupa memakai syal hari ini, pantas saja tubuhnya kedinginan.

Sejak dulu, tubuhnya memang tidak kuat dengan cuaca yang dingin. Kaede pun merutuki dirinya yang memilik daya tahan tubuh yang lemah tersebut.

Mendengar Kaede yang baru saja bersin, Nagisa menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Ya ampun, Kayano-chan. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menggunakan syal?" Nagisa bertanya dengan nada bicara yang khawatir.

Kaede tertawa pelan, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hehe.. aku melupakannya. Sepertiya aku lupa mengambilnya di kamar saat hendak berangkat tadi."

Mendengar penuturan dari sahabatnya tersebut, Nagisa hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya ampun, Kayano-chan. Bagaimana bisa melupakannya? Kau, kan, tidak kuat dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini."

Kaede kembali tertawa pelan seraya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Nagisa tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya tersebut.

Angin kembali berhembus, membelai surai milik keduanya. Kali ini, angin berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Hatsyii..!" Kaede kembali bersin. Ia mengusap hidungnya.

Nagisa terus memperhatikan Kaede. Tubuh mungil sahabatnya terlihat menggigil. Ia terlihat begitu kedinginan. Sesekali, Kaede memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencari kehangatan.

Nagisa menatap Kaede dengan khawatir. Ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya menderita karena kedinginan. Nagisa pun memutuskan melepas syal yang melilit lehernya. Kemudian, ia memakaikannya pada Kaede.

Kaede tersentak dengan perlakuan Nagisa barusan. Cowok itu baru saja memakaikan syal biru yang dikenakannya kepada Kaede. Kaede pun segera menolak perlakuan Nagisa tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Nagisa-kun? Bagaimana jika kau kedinginan?" Kaede menolak dan berusaha melepaskan syal Nagisa yang kini melilit lehernya, namun ditahan oleh Nagisa.

"Tak apa, Kayano-chan. Kau lebih membutuhkannya dariku. Lagipula, aku tak masalah dengan cuaca dingin seperi ini," jawab Nagisa seraya kembali melilitkan syal yang sebelumnya hendak dilepas oleh Kaede.

Kaede mengerjapkan matanya. Rona tipis kemerahan kembali muncul di pipi Kaede.

"Te-terima k-kasih, Nagisa-kun," Kaede menjawab dengan malu-malu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal milik Nagisa, berusaha menutupi rona merah yang muncul di pipinya.

Nagisa tersenyum tulus. "Bukan apa-apa, Kayano-chan,"

Kemudian, Nagisa mengelus surai hijau milik Kaede perlahan. Rona merah kembali muncul di wajah cantik Kaede. Nagisa terus saja memperhatikan wajah Kaede. Entah mengapa, wajah sahabatnya tersebut yang sedang memerah terlihat begitu–

– _manis._

Rona merah ikut muncul di wajah Nagisa. Apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Nagisa segera menepis pemikirannya barusan. Kemudian, ia menepuk pelan pundak Kaede, membuat Kaede menoleh ke arah Nagisa.

"Lebih baik kita segera memasuki kelas. Bisa terkena flu jika berada di sini terus." Ucap Nagisa seraya menatap manik milik Kaede.

Kaede tersenyum, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau duluan saja, Nagisa-kun. Aku ingin tetap di sini sebentar."

Nagisa mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama, ya. Nanti kau bisa terserang flu. Ingat, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu." Nasehat Nagisa kepada Kaede. "Sampai nanti, Kayano-chan.." Nagisa melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju kelas.

Kaede membalas lambaian tangan Nagisa. Ia menatap punggung Nagisa yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung kelas E. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih ke pohon sakura.

"Musim semi, saat dimana rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, ya?" Kaede bergumam pelan, ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rona merah lagi-lagi muncul di pipi Kaede. "Kau tahu, Nagisa-kun, sepertinya kata-katamu memang benar."

"Sepertinya, aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan seseorang."

Kaede terus saja menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak, ia baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Ia melupakan tujuan awalnya menemui Nagisa di bawah pohon sakura.

"PUDINGNYA! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELUPAKANNYA?"

.

Kaede baru bisa memberikan puding tersebut saat jam istirahat. Kini, ia telah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Nagisa.

"Tak kusangka kau akan benar-benar membuatnya," ucap Nagisa seraya membuka bungkus plastik dari puding tersebut.

Kaede tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Tapi maaf bila rasanya tidak enak. Jika tidak enak, kau buang saja, tidak perlu memaksa untuk memakannya," Kaede ikut membuka bungkus puding miliknya.

Nagisa menggeleng sebelum berkata, "tidak, Kayano-chan. Aku akan tetap memakannya, meskipun rasanya tidak enak. Lagipula, aku akan memakan apapun makanan yang kau buat. Karena–" jeda sesaat dalam kalimat Nagisa. "–kau yang membuatnya. Tentunya akan tetap kumakan"

Kaede, yang baru saja memasukkan sesuap puding ke mulutnya, langsung tersedak. Ia tersentak mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar penuturan Nagisa.

"Na-nagisa-kun! Berhentilah menggodaku!" Kaede setengah berteriak kepada Nagisa.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, Kayano-chan. Kata-kataku barusan memang benar adanya," jelas Nagisa diselingi tawa pelan.

Kaede sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, ngambek ceritanya. "Sudahlah. Ayo, kita makan saja pudingnya!"

Nagisa mengangguk, mengiyakan kata-kata Kaede. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar manis saat marah, ya, Kayano-chan.."

"Di-diamlah, Na-nagisa-kun!"

 **END**

* * *

 **LAGI JATUH HATI SAMA NAGIKAE XD #plak**

 **Maaf, romancenya gak terlalu kerasa ya? ini pertama kalinya author nulis fanfic (yang niatnya) romance. Maafkan author :"))**

 **Minta kritik dan sarannya, ya :"))**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mind to Review? ;)**_


End file.
